Shadows Creeping
by Erin Cale
Summary: I started writing this, my first attempt at BtVS fic, a few months ago (when I hadn't watched the show for very long) so please be kind. It starts in an alternate universe in which almost nothing is the same as in the normal Buffy universe.


****

Disclaimer: BtVS isn't mine by any means. This story is just a means of getting an idea out of my head that's been floating there for a while.

****

Author's Notes: This is my first BtVS fic. Please tell me whether it's good or bad (though if it's bad, please give me constructive criticism.) I haven't been watching BtVS for too long, so don't expect this to be perfect. As for the title, if you have other ideas **PLEASE** tell me. Remember, this is all A/U, so nothing is quite the same as it would be in the normal universe.

~~~~~Oh, one more thing. **Hel is Buffy**. The whole name game thing is explained later.~~~~~~

Shadows Creeping

By Erin_Cale

The first thing that registered to his foggy mind was the pain. Even the mere action of opening his eyelids caused electric jolts to shoot up into his head. However, he ground his teeth together and opened his eyes.

The sight that greeted him made him want to close his eyes again. Surrounding him were others, in similar and worse condition. Immediately next to him was Richard, one of his closest friends, gagging and coughing up blood.

He was about to shuffle closer and see what he could do to help his old friend when he heard noises coming from the other side of the room. Shifting slightly so that he could see the situation, he noticed that there were three figures moving about quietly, inspecting the bodies. After a couple minutes of watching them, the wounded man heard a moan from one of the others. Immediately, all three of the figures whom he had been studying stood up from the body they had been looking at and moved over to the woman who had moaned, closer to the man himself.

"This one's still alive," a male voice spoke.

"Interesting," said another. "They survived the poison. Well, that's why we're here." A growl followed the last word and in the lights of what had once been the Watcher Council chambers, the wounded man could see the speaker's face change. The man's eyes flashed golden and his face turned deformed and horrible. A vampire. He gasped softly, feeling around in his pocket for the amulet which would allow him to summon his only hope. Finally, he found it and gripped it tightly.

"Hel, I need you," he muttered, trying to keep his voice low so as not to attract any unwanted attention. It didn't work. He gulped as he saw two of the vampires leave the other to his meal and head in his direction. He slumped back and tried to pretend he was dead.

"It won't work," laughed the third male, who hadn't spoken since entering the room. "We know you're alive."

With no other options left to him, the wounded man felt around him for anything that could be of use. Finding nothing, he gripped his crucifix necklace and waited for his would-be attackers. The first one who reached him got the crucifix thrust into his face. He retreated, growling. However, the second vampire was smarter and bit at the outstretched hand holding the crucifix. Drawing back quickly, the crucifix dropped to the floor, too far out of his reach to be able to get before the vampire got him.

What he wouldn't give for Hel to show up right now and dust the vampire before him. He had been preparing to ask the Council to appoint her as a joint-watcher with him for the next Chosen One. Being stronger and older than he was, maybe together they could have protected the new Slayer against the forces who had been killing all the summoned Slayers within a few weeks of their calling for the past year. Maybe; but then that really didn't count now, did it? She was supposed to have been outside but if she had been where she was supposed to be, she'd be here by now.

As if in answer to his silent prayers, the door to the chambers flew open, revealing Hel in all her vampiric glory. "Hel, over here!" he shouted. She turned her head in his direction, prepared to face off against all three of the vampires. However, the vampire who had forced the crucifix out of his hand turned back to him and grabbed him by the neck. Before Hel could do so much as to step forward in a vain attempt to stop it, the vampire's fangs had pierced the flesh of his neck.

Hel screamed in anger as she saw her friend being drained. Rushing over, she delivered a swift death to the first vampire she came upon, a stake plunging into his heart from a hidden pocket somewhere inside her cloak. The next met with the same end and she was left with the feeding vampire. He dropped her friend to the ground without a second thought and growled as he straightened himself out to fight with her.

She dropped to one knee and shot a leg out, trying to knock her opponent's legs out from underneath him. He jumped over her leg easily. He fought back with a punch to the face.

"Fledgling," Hel muttered tauntingly. "You don't even know what to aim for." As she spoke, she grabbed another stake out of the same hidden pocket, making sure to keep it hidden within the folds of her cloak. "You see, you've got to aim for the heart, unless you're intending on ripping their heads off. But really, a stake to the heart is so much easier." With the final word, she brought the stake up and shoved it into his chest with all of her considerable strength. Before his dust even had the chance to settle to the floor, Hel was over by her friend's side.

"Are you all right?" Hel asked, already knowing what the answer would be and dreading it.

"Buffy," he said, calling her by the name that she had so recently chosen for herself, "You need to protect the Slayer."

"Of course," she whispered, holding his head up so that he could be comfortable.

"In my collect-" A horrid cough interrupted him, racking his already weak body. "In my collection, I have a spell that should be able to locate the new Slayer. I'm not- I'm not sure that it will work but…"

"Which book?" she asked quickly.

"The one locked in my desk drawer at home. The key is-"

"Underneath the rug in the hallway," she finished. "I'll get it. I'll find the new Slayer and protect him. I promise."

"Thank you." Another shuddering cough. "There's one more thing. I-" He was unable to finish his sentence as the wounds finally forced his body to give in.

Hel put her hand over his mouth and nose to make sure that he was no longer breathing. She quickly found the amulet that he had used to call her, bowed her head for a moment out of respect, took an unnecessary breath and stood up. Without looking back at the chamber full of corpses, she closed the doors on Rupert Giles and set about fulfilling his last wish. First, find the spell. Second, find the Slayer.

***


End file.
